Mauritania
Name:Mauritania * Real Name is Ayo (Joy) Bamidele (Follow me home) * Age: 900 around if we date back to the tribe ages * Visual age is about 13 she is on the much more younger side. * "Family":Morocco, The Arab States, Islam, and France * Nickname: Dada (Curly hair) from Morocco as a taunt from their tribe years as he will pull her hair a lot and which made her even more protective of her hair than she already was. Language is Arabic around her house, but if she traveled around she would speak French. Arabic is better used around her house due to how many versions it could be miss heard or miss read. She slurrs her words quite a lot. And her hand writing is horrid. So Arabic is better for people who will understand or even put up with it. Appearance Wears a lightweight cloth called a Mulafa which was past down in the tribes(has bright colors like blue red and green), a white shirt which has dirt and sand in spots from hard labor, wears jeans which America got her after he said that would work better than a long dress like shirt which covers to her legs for her line of work as she digges wells and does Dry farming. She has Black hair which she keeps in a ponytail for the hot weather. Her hair is curly and longish because she thinks her hair is part of her soul and cutting it would be like cutting your finger off. History of Mauritania During the first two decades in the French and British in African colonization, France moved armies to Mauritania and Niger (Spain started eyeing more of the Africa in the area of Morocco which is under the control of France which had many resources like salt.) Italy was given some of the land in Morocco when he met a little girl playing with some sticks and rocks after going to Germany but before he can the emperor of Germany William the second rudely took the child back to Morocco’s most international city of Tangier using the child as a reason to Morocco's independence as it must be maintained. The diplomatic flurry caused by this intervention results in a conference held in Algeciras in 1906. This brought in America’s Theodore Roosevelt as they discuss Frances ties and control with Morocco. All the powers except Austria and Hungry Sided with France rather than Germany, as for Morocco she was still under controlled by France as a colony. After Germany attacking Agadir France moves to Cameroon in return Germany now has Morocco but in 1912 was finally called a Neutral port for both Spain and France which got them closer as that delayed World War 1. After World War 1 the little girl was elected as a deputy for the colony sometimes going to Paris to learn more about leading a colony but this new relationship was the steps to a post colony future. Finally in September of 1959 de Gaulle after years of war against each other the Algerians were offered a choice within the four years of peace the two choices were full political integration with France; association with France as an independent entity; or complete secession as an independent nation. In fear of ruining their ties to France they were a bit slow at choosing. But before they could choose in April of 1961 a revolt from France came to Algeria. After fighting each other losing more and more organizations like the extremist OAS (Organization de l'Armée Secrète) and the provisional Algerian government in Tunis (the GPRA) in the summer of 1962 France colonist fled Algeria and later Algeria got their independence, which gave Morocco hope for their independence which they did get in 1969 but Spain colonized The west Sahara what is a desert in between of Mauritania and the ocean which did anger them both Morocco and Mauritania agreed that the king should send 350,000 unarmed men and women and leading them was the little girl who started their cause for being alone and to their self as they moved across their border which made Spain leave the two neighbors alone. At last they get their first president of Mauritania Ould Daddah, who remains in power for eighteen years until toppled by a military coup in 1978. Thereafter, until 1991, the country is ruled by a Military Committee for National Salvation. Relationships * France-She looks at him like a father and him treating her like his own daughter as France colonized Mauritania where she lived but she maybe had to leave his side when they called a world meeting about her but he was able to keep her after a world meeting about her independence and taught her how to speak French and telling stories about adventures other ties and he also taught her about leading a country after she got her independence * Italy-He found her playing with sticks and rocks and wanting to show his friends he helped them start her quest for freedom by bring her to germany which got William the 2nd from Germany to start a movement for the little girl's independence * Russia/Soviet Union- Upon Mauritania earning her independence she wanted to join the United Nations but saw her application fail due to the Soviet Union using its veto in the Security Council. For fourteen years, and based upon Soviet friendship with the Arab states, the admission of Mauritania was halted. In return for a favourable vote on Mongolia's admission to the United Nations, the Soviet Union dropped its objections to Mauritanian entry into the international body.The Soviet Union and Mauritania established diplomatic relations on 12 July 1964. * Germany-He grew to learn about the girl at the World meeting and the idea of flanking the enemies if in war as he can teach her how to use a gun and when france got her in his nations he later attacked Agadir which gave him Morocco which the little girl was moved to as that was France's biggest colony he later taught her how to use a gun when she got her independence as her whole country is a Military based country. * Spain- After Germany over took Morocco he was able to get the countrys to make it a neutral port for which gave her more time to make friends with the three countries France and Germany were bitter to the idea of them not getting this for themselves but spain was able to make the little girl happy as she was never very smart when she younger but she loved all of her older friends as they enjoyed seeing her and spain even visited more than ever when it was WW1 as he never went into that war which she learned about their culture and even at one point was invited to go to his country. * America- After Germany's Emperor starting a debate about the little girl and her independence Theodore Roosevelt hopped in and gave her to France at the world meeting. When he heard about Mauritania's independence he asked she needed any help and she replied that some help would work as he sent the peace core. A branch of the military and meeting new recruits became her newest favorite thing after that. * Morocco- Her first brother and the eldest brother. They fall out so much and will start a war over petty reasons and many times she will deny she has a older brother as he did for many years to her. They do love each other if someone can make a blast zone clear between them. Such as France or anyone who can stop idiotic battles in France's words when she was taught about wars and their reasons. Likes Food , staying with friends, meeting new recruits from America, and patching up her stale toy camel named Yann Dislikes Fancy places, planes, people who never heard of her even tho her home is around the size of Texas , and Slavery Mauritania's 2p This version of her is based more on her weaker demeanor during the Slave era of America and her home. As the two countries of Morocco and Mauritania being close to the African shore of the they were stolen from their tribes and forced to America. As the long trip goes to the new world Mauritania got more and more sick. And when they finally reached the land shore Mauritania was too weak to work as the men and was forced to house as a servant. And Morocco strong enough to do hard labor was thrown into the fields of tobacco and cotton. This is were her two players separate, as one was able to escape to the north by one of her favorite person Harriet Tubman but this is not that path. She did experience thus before but now the family owning her and brother finally were done with it after her attempt at escape, they brought out the cat claw whip. These whips have claws of cats on them. That in which have the purpose to cause scaring and very deep wounds which are inflicted onto their backs. And with no help for infection from the owners they are most likely to die from blood loss before that before that even maybe a problem. But due to them being countries they are unable to die. So this torture gets worse as they act up for every generation of the family but they get more and more abuse. But the time Mauritania finally gave up this fighting as it seen in vain. This is due to a very highly thinking daughter of her fifth family. She had one rule is that to never be a equal to her as she is higher than slaves in her ideals. Once at a dinner party Ayo accidently did not use Ms. before her name. The daughter snapped and grabbed her fork and stabbed Ayo in her eye from her rage. A slave that had backgrounds of being a doctor from South Africa had to extract her eye due to the fork stabbed though it and had rendered it useless any other way at the time of medicine. Even tho slavery is over in the world (in most cases and her home is now when this part is written they are having their version of the reconstruction era.) She is very fearful of slavery and being taken advantage off. So she is now very anxious about people and will hide behind peoples legs if she has enough trust in them. People like 2p Russia despises this. Personality Mean spirited, loner, childish, socially awkward around stronger country's that aren't introduced to her by her older friends, and hard worker Category:Africa Category:Girl Category:African Category:Military based Category:France